Kainic acid lesions in the hypothalamic and amygdala areas of the brain are effected in prepubertal female rats. The anatomical nature of the lesions, the efficacy of antiepileptic drugs in blocking convulsion mediated secondary lesions, and the role of these regions in neuroendocrine reproductive function and development and maintenance of sexual behavior are explored.